pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Da
Is the 600 doing Foundry, City, and Veil?--DoA Master 18:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Yep. I've done test runs with hero variants in City and most of Veil (heroes are terrible at aggro. :<) ··· Danny Does 18:09, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::My computer has frozen twice during a paragraph I am writing. I will be splitting it into sentences. :::OK so perma build looks good. Switch Healing Spring out on the famine for Symbiosis. This will make Veil alot easier for the 600. Good Job using PB. Smart of you. I worry though, that QZ may run the famine's energy unless he has high expertise. I see why you use BiP on the smiter. Purge Signet is useless in DoA, switch it for Restful Breeze. I also noticed that your bonder will not have enough regen for your Perma to absorb the Earth's dmg. Also the earths take no dmg because the perma will have conditions on him. Martyr is needed i think. You might want to switch BiP out for it, and then switch restful out for BR. I also think that you should say screw UA (I know, hard to believe). You should put Life Barrier in for UA on your bonder. This will let the 600 not need PS and he can throw in the mantra for interruptions. (I forgot what its called) What else.....What is Make haste for???? Doesn't make sense to me. I will also recommend (I know you are probably annoyed by my recommendations already) you switch that for Watchful Spirit. Might help your perma out. You should only ahev Succor, Mending, PB, and Watchful Spirit on your perma in gloom. They should then be taken off, and you should put LB, PB, Succor, EB, and possibly Mending on your 600. Have the bonder spam Blessed sig whenever possible.--DoA Master 18:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll reply/thoroughly read through your response once I get back (I've got to run an errand quick), but just to address something - UA and Make Haste are for the Snakes. (Get them out of where they are and then glitch them in the one room by having the BiP sac - however, I'm not entirely sure just how much this is needed with a 600). Also, the only things that can hurt the perma are Earth Tormentors and of Darkness|Claws of Darkness], so the PBonder's energy should be fine and I don't think martyr would be necessary. Otherwise, if you could clarify why, that'd be great. I'll be back shortly to discuss further. ··· Danny Does 18:42, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I told you to add Martyr because Sliver wont hurt the earths with AoS up on them. And the energy i was talking about was on your famine. I am not at all worried about the PB bonders energy in gloom. I am worried about the regen he gives the perma. Thanks for clarifying the Make haste thing. I still don't think its needed. It will help, but is it really worth that skill slot? --DoA Master 18:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Right now, there's no way to heal the smiter or bonder if they take damage, so I figured Healing Spring would be a nice boost. Not to mention, with Symbiosis up, the 600 would take way more damage than they were being healed, wouldn't they? With 9 expertise, QZ would cost 16 energy which is a lot, but should be no problem since the Smiter can just BiP him. (Hide energy, etc.) Watchful would be nice, but I'm not sure how necessary it is. I haven't had many issues, if any, without it when running Gloom myself. I can try to squeeze it in, though. Martyr does look like it would be needed, so I'll work that in, probably over UA. I'm not sure if Life Barrier would work - I run with AL 5 armor and I take upwards of 300 damage from the most basic attacks, so I really doubt if I'd be able to survive the damage. (150 would still out-damage SB, and I don't even want to think what damage, for example, Jadoth could deal.) I could possibly drop Sympathetic Visage onto one of the others, but I'm not sure if that would work. Again, I could try. I can drop Make Haste easily. With the extremely low AL 600 tanking, I don't think there would be an issue with the snakes, come to think of it - I've yet to try a Foundry run. I'll work on another version that I'll post on this talk. Just to summarize - could you explain how Life Barrier and Symbiosis would help/work? Thanks. ··· Danny Does 20:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Attempt #2 This should work nicely. I forgot that since we have QZ anyway, we could have the ranger just stay in spirit range of the SF and he doesn't need Deadly Paradox or Glyph of Swiftness then. Grasping Earth will keep mobs from gettin out of range of Sliver before they die, and Death's Charge for handling body-blocks. Offering of Blood takes care of the possible energy issues with Hundred Blades and Blood Renewal will be handy for keeping up the Ranger's energy pool. Martyr on the Smite means you don't have to worry about energy whatsoever, and makes use of what would've been an unused elite. ··· Danny Does 20:58, 16 June 2009 (UTC) This could be a great substitue E/A bar. Quite a bit more damage on Sliver would be nice, with no real downside whatsoever. ··· Danny Does 21:04, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't think that would work as QZ+GoS = 50%, due a cap at 50%. --Sam6555 21:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah. Shit, you're right. ··· Danny Does 22:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::It would work if the perma wasn't needed in gloom. Staggering Force inflicts weakness so corn+egg can't maintain SF. Life 16:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, Martyr would take care of the weakness so long as the team had communication. It's just a problem of needing those cons then. ··· Danny Does 16:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Eh, depends really. Iirc, there's a shitload of earth tormentors. Life 16:37, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Possibly. But they all only have one skill that deals weakness on end. Just Martyr right before SF needs recasting. =p ··· Danny Does 16:41, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::It actually would work. If you happen to get weakness on you before casting Sf then you can just recall out. You could also pop an essence during gloom so the sin could get out of QZ range. Life 19:18, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Btw, why grasping earth? Life 19:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You don't usually maintain recall, tbh, so I'm not sure if that would work. Though, really, with all the stupid energy this build would have, you could. As for the essence, there's no point. Spirit range is plenty far, and you can go out of it as long as you get back in before SF needs to go up again. (The ranger can always come to you, too, which is a nice bonus.) Also, Grasping Earth is to prevent/deter the retarded de-aggro thing. Basically, at 50%, mobs are much less likely to get out of nearby range before dying. ··· Danny Does 19:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) other chatter i come ranger ;o --Mafaraxas 21:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :ohawt. just don't let iffy die since she wants to e/a. ··· Danny Does 21:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::I will pull her away from danger with summon spirits. --Mafaraxas 21:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::maf knows his gw mechanics. :> ··· Danny Does 21:52, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Danny, pm me in game and I will show you how LB will help. Please note that the ranger only uses symbiosis in VEIL! No where else. --DoA Master 21:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll give Symb a shot then. Hopefully I'll be on later tonight - I work until around 9-10 PM (2-3 AM GMT) ··· Danny Does 22:03, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh. I think I just put 2 and 2 together - Symb will give me a huge health pool to work with and, regardless of the damage amounts, due to the speed at which I'll be taking damage, SoA will drop all the red numbers to 0 in a matter of a second, at which point my red bar will be popped back to max in an instant. If I'm wrong, correct me, but that seems like the idea. ··· Danny Does 22:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Don't touch skills ignore soa though?--Goldenstar 22:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oddly it doesn't saw a vid of it on youtube showing someone 600 them and it worked. --Sam6555 22:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Vampiric Touch and Vampiric Bite do, but Touch of Agony and Wallow's Bite don't. Mostly because the first two are life-stealing and the last two deal dark damage. That's why you bring Symbiosis, though, so you can survive the few dozen Vampiric Bites that would otherwise destroy you. ··· Danny Does 16:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Now i just have to farm LB on my ranger. Don't suppose you know if +19% vs. demons mod affects Famine damage? Apparently I collected a bunch of different vs. bow mods when i actually played my ranger and i held onto that. --Mafaraxas 04:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Not sure. I'm not exactly sure how Famine damage works. I'm not even sure you need to have LB rank, since I'm not positive it'll affect anything. iirc, you don't see EoE's damage going off, implying it's probably self-inflicted, more or less, and the same is probably true for famine. ··· Danny Does 15:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::so when do we do this? friday or weekend? --Mafaraxas 16:08, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::If we can get a full team together, I'd love to do a test run probably this weekend. My internet's still out at home, so hopefully that will be resolved shortly. ··· Danny Does 16:09, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::And I figure I'll be 600ing, but if someone else wants to (and has some idea of what they're doing in DoA), I'd have no problem smiting or PBonding. ··· Danny Does 16:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::seems famine works the same way. woo. --Mafaraxas 05:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yayyyy. Bernie doesn't have to farm! ··· Danny Does 15:17, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Third Attempt I figure that it looks pretty good, though I have another idea dealing with putting PI on the sin or the PBonder. ··· Danny Does 22:28, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Energy problems on the Martyr guy. 5 bonds and one of them is holy wrath. --Sam6555 22:38, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Silly me, bonder 2 has succor >.> --Sam6555 22:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Doesn't sin need at least haste to perma?--Goldenstar 22:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :QZ hits 50% cap on its own--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 22:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ohhhh thats what hes on about, didn't know what he meant by haste >< --Sam6555 22:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::The bonders function separetly, actually. The 600 runs City, Foundry, and Veil. The Perma only runs Gloom. For the 600, the smiter maintains Life Attunement, Vital Blessing, Ret, and Wrath. He won't be needing to cast anything, so energy is a non-issue. The PBonder maintains Life Barrier, Succor, Balth Spirit, and Mending for these areas, too. For Gloom, the smiter drops all bonds on the 600 and maintains only Watchful Spirit on the Perma. The LBarrier here maintains PBond, Essence, Mending, and Succor. In the 600 areas, the PBond BR's the Famine whenever necessary (basically, whenever it goes down). In Gloom, the Smiter BR's the Famine. At all times, the 3 support characters travel together so the Famine can lay Healing Springs as necessary to keep red bars from dropping dangerously low (especially in Foundry). Should either tank die, the other tank can pull enemies away long enough for a Rebirth or scroll to be successful. ··· Danny Does 16:07, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::tl;dr If there's energy issues anywhere, you're doing it wrong. ··· Danny Does 16:08, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Just realised I haven't done any kind of such farming in ages now. --Anonimous. D: 16:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I'd like to try this build, if you ever need anyone just PM me in game ;) Drahgal Meir 16:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :wtb ign. ··· Danny Does 17:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Tbh my ign is -> Drahgal Meir 19:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::ups. k. I'm Danny Used Frenzy. :> ··· Danny Does 19:13, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Why does your 600 not have prot spirit? o.O Life 06:47, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Cos of PBond.....I hope --Sam6555 06:53, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::No way. The bonders energy will be shot to shit in about 2 seconds. Life 06:58, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Life Barrier, actually. It sounds crazy, but it has to do with how SoA and SB work. Initial attacks may deal upwards of 300 damage, but this will be scaled to 150 with Life Barrier. SB will cover this more or less. SoA will reduce the damage you're taking to much more manageable amounts, which in turn will mean SB is actually healing you. Basically, instead of using SB only before SoA goes up, you also use it while SoA is up. It's risky, but it works. (I might have to get AL 30-45 armor to be safe - I've yet to test it since my internet's been down.) ··· Danny Does 15:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I find it hard to believe that works. GL against all the bosses. Life 19:34, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::It worked for DoA Master, tbh. ;o ··· Danny Does 19:40, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Congrats I tryed making a similar build for the same uses. I couldn't pull it off. Your build has been tested by myself and Soul, the "owners" of DoA. 5.0 rating. We used a res scroll and I recommend taking some because what are you gonna do if the smiter dies?--DoA Master 16:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I always make sure to carry res scrolls, and I'll be sure to make my team carry them, too. Sounds awesome, though. I'm glad to hear that it works. I was slightly worried since the only heal is Healing Spring. Hopefully I'll have internet at home in the next day so I can get around to figuring out how Life Barrier + SB + SoA works exactly. Thanks for the tips, too! Out of curiosity - how was energy on the Famine? Was BR needed a lot? I swapped out Mantra of Inscriptions for BR on the LBarrier so he could get BR'd when the 600 was taking damage, but if that's not an issue, Mantra of Inscriptions would be nice to deal with Hundred Blades. ··· Danny Does 17:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::I just re-thought what I said - you shouldn't need it for the Hundred Blades assuming you take care of it first, plus the Smiter can BR the PBond for regen. If nothing else, bring a high set just in case. ··· Danny Does 19:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::How much did it cost you to buy DoA? Andy 15:18, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Haha. Stick with the 3rd attempt. My IGN is on my user page. We didn't use Healing Spring once either because im pro or we got lucky. And its actually LB + PB + SB + SoA because the golems in veil take off enchants so you always have a back up. BR was rarely needed. I think like 3 or 4 casts. And they didn't buy DoA, they are just always there. --DoA Master 16:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, wow. You use Prot Bond and Life Barrier? Your energy would hit 0 in record time, but I guess it would serve its use. ··· Danny Does 16:55, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Also, would you suggest Mantra of Inscriptions or Blood Renewal on the PBonder? I'm thinking Mantra since you said you didn't need BR much. ··· Danny Does 17:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::You'd be suprised. The bonder kept it up the whole time. No need for any changes. --DoA Master 03:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Huh. Well, ok. That's pretty awesome to hear. I'll be able to get a test run next week. My internet won't be fixed until then. :< ··· Danny Does 15:45, 19 June 2009 :::::::::I will be happy to test run it with you if you want. --DoA Master 19:32, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::That would be fine - I'll be 600ing, Maf will be Rangering, and I think we might have a Perma. Various other people are interested too, but I'm not sure on professions. ··· Danny Does 19:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I can be a brave smiter. I probably won't be able to go on runs until like 10 pm pacific though D: (-8GMT) Life 19:43, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::+1 for daylight savings. --Mafaraxas 19:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: ups. I'm usually on around 10 pm central and off by 12:30 am central, so basically i'd be getting off after you got on. Fridays and Saturdays, though, I'm free pretty much whenever. ··· Danny Does 20:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm good until like 2-3am almost every night, so whenever we can do it. Life 20:02, 19 June 2009 (UTC) First Run Results! miserable failure. need to work on styg. ··· Danny Does 00:45, 27 June 2009 (UTC) : like it doesn't work because of something you forgot about or you just messed up?--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 01:33, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::because i'm not sure how to handle the golems. :< Master's gonna help me with it though. ··· Danny Does 02:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) 6th man thoughts? ··· Danny Does 05:54, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Or lacerate? ··· Danny Does 06:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::For killing what exactly? Life 06:03, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Left-over Hungers. Stygian isn't exactly a clean run by any standards in (what will soon be) 6-man. But it still allows you to run 2 people for profit. Of course, I'm still trying to work out a way to simply have the assassin farm the hungers via the NPCs. ··· Danny Does 15:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) lolll. easiest solution ever. take Radiation Field over Grasping Earth and put recall on the guy that gives the bounty. you can degen them out no problem. same can probably be done with the golems. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :if all else fails, the sin just repeatedly kamikazes the touchers by aggroing, dropping Rad Field, dying, and being rebirthed. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Extremely different, but easy 6man build -> just play manlyway without the 2ndry tank or leecher build! Could then experiment with 1 warrior to it down to 5! [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 08:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Nice Triple profession. Life 07:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC)